pupa : Akashi and the Cursed Child
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Summary: While Akashi got his day off after the school, he saw an unknown woman with her own weird cat. She portended that Akashi will face the awful fate while he sees the red butterfly. And coincidentally, he saw a child who has the bruises. Akashi are willing to help him, but alas, the red butterfly popped out from the sky. What kind of fate that awaited Akashi?


_Let the story tell you..._

_... Of the tale of the cursed child, blessed with the monstrous outfit with the animal instinct, with no merciful side, eats all of the mortal..._

* * *

**Disclaimer **: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, the plot (pupa) © Motegi Sayaka

Warnings : OOC, AU, sadistic and cannibalism (the furthermore chapter)

A/N (Mun) : Lately, I got the WB for the LMBYS and The Assassin. I will be writing 'discontinued' status for those fanfics, and I think I should write this fanfic before it lots. Happy reading! Oh yeah, this chapter is probably considered as the prologue, well... Up to you. **Read** and **Review** please!

* * *

RING RING~

The bell alarmed all of Teikou Junior High School's student that the last class is over.

Inside the class where the certain blazing red-haired guy study, 2-1, there was as calm as the other day. That red haired guy then began to organize his belongings before he left the class after the dismissal. Coincidentally, that day was his basketball club's day off, so they have no schedule after the school. At the first place, he decided to go home straight, but something changed his mind.

_Come to think, I haven't been outside the school and gym_, that red haired guy mentally remarked.

"Let's try something outside that school." He absurdly murmured as he's done organizing his stuff.

**-xXx-**

He couldn't stop from giggling as he's walking alone on the sidewalk beside the park.

It was like he's against his father's order to go home immediately, but he haven't told his father that this day was his basketball day-off, since their coach have the sudden urgent. Going to the shopping mall was out of his option, yet he has no interest on buying something. It was like he have no destination to waste his time, and he was bored of reading the same book frequently in the school library.

THUD THUD.

The unknown woman who wore the black gown and hat stood up in front of him, carrying her own weird cat. He doesn't mind to pay his attention to her and walked by her, until...

"Please be careful, your awful fate are awaiting."

He turned his head upon knowing that she was talking to him. His red orbs met the unreadable brown orbs. Patting her cat, she glanced and warned him calmly, "Akashi Seijuurou, you must not see the red butterfly. It is said that your fate has been decided already when you saw that thing. That Emperor title won't work on this, even your father's power. It is something unforgivable to become like that. See you."

_What a weirdo woman... Is she a shaman? _That redhaired guy named Akashi Seijuurou frowns questionatingly.

THUD.

His ears caught something unfamiliar behind that park. He turned his head again, this time to the park. Seconds passed, and he detected no furthermore movement. Feeling uneasy, he decided to wait patiently just to see that jerk who had interrupted their conversation. A cue of sky-blue hair popped out from the underbrush, indicating a person hiding behind it. Akashi's eyes sharpened suspiciously.

"Come out. Show me yourself." Akashi _ordered_.

THUD.

A little guy—no, the child, slowly walked passed that underbrush, showing himself to them. He was a five years old boy with lots of bruises around his body. His eyes and face were kinda of cute and like his hair which were decorated messily along with the leaf, but his face showed him the endured sadness. His outfit were messy; a ragged yet over-sized sky-blue shirt with the short brown pant. He doesn't even wear the shoes. He seemed quite shy, he even hides again behind the tree right after showing himself.

"A little child...?" Akashi questioned shockingly.

POP!

All of sudden, the red butterfly showed themselves beautifully on the air right in front of them. Akashi's eyes widened for a moment, whereas the child avoided the direct contact with the sky; instead of it he gazed the ground. The woman secretly took a malicious smirk. _Akashi's fate has been decided... You can't run away from your awful fate._

Akashi asked with his face dumbfounded, "What's that... You, the woman—."

Alas, that woman he'd passed by has already lost.

"...Don't..."

Akashi blinked. He then directed his attention to the little child. Feeling the sympathy for him, he began to shorten the gap between them. Instead of coming near Akashi, he stepped back and his body trembled. That child banned Akashi huskily, "Don't... Come... Near... Me... Y-Your... Fate... Ha-Has... Been... Decided... I'm sorry—."

THUMP!

The third party's body fell down all of sudden. Akashi tried to catch him, but the red butterfly gathered its accomplices to interfere his sight. He gave a reflexive act towards them; he stepped back from him. As those butterflies protected that little boy, Akashi's red orbs caught something horrible. The little boy slowly changed his appearance...

...Into the absurd yet monstrous ones.

He became the little monster; he has two animal horns, then his face became astoundingly ugly. His body turned into the mixture of the little dinosaur and absurd monster like the horror tale tells. His eyes enlarged into three times bigger than the before, and the color of the eyes changed into the red ones. His mouth has lots of the sharp teeth like the T-Rex ones. His aura became quite loathsome and fulfilled with the sadistic view.

Akashi unconsciously bumped with the tree whereas that monster tried to corner him. Animal instinct dominated that monster.

"W-What's that...?" Akashi murmured in confusion, but it doesn't hid his fear of him.

On the contrary, away from that park where Akashi and that monster have been placed, that woman watched them out from afar. And while she saw that monster, she smiled sadly. She began to pat her cat again and say something that will affect the furthermore act of them, "Akashi... I saw you being the monster and that red butterfly... Unfortunately, the virus of Pupa will terror Japan..."

_You will become one with that monster... The tale of 'pupa' recycled again..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


End file.
